


Heartbreak

by Kenmas_Hope



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Uenoyama gets his heartbroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmas_Hope/pseuds/Kenmas_Hope
Summary: They say everyone gets their heartbroken at least once in their life. Uneoyama finally got his broken by someone he trusted the most.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Heartbreak

Uenoyama remembered a saying that went something along the lines of everyone experiences heartbreak at least once in their life. Uenoyama hadn't experienced heartbreak in his sixteen years of life, well that was until recently. 

Uenoyama felt empty his heart hurt, he didn't understand why something was affecting him so much. He was distracted, to say the least, his heartfelt broken and he felt guilty for feeling such a way as other people probably had their hearts broken in worse ways. 

If Uenoyama really wanted himself to feel bad he could compare his heartbreak to Mafuyu's heartbreak. Uenoyama couldn't imagine how heartbreaking that experience was for Mafuyu and for Uenoyama to be heartbroken on something he found trivial just didn't feel right compared to Mafuyu's situation. 

"Uenoyama!" Haurki called, this snapped Uenoyama back to reality as his eyes focused on Haurkis face. "Are you okay? Your playing has been off all practice has something happened?" Haurki questioned. 

Uenoyama shook his head muttering a 'sorry' and an excuse that he might just be having an off day. Uenoyama avoided Maufyu's questioning eyes because if he were to stare into those eyes for too long he might just break down crying. 

"Well I think we should end practice now, it is getting late after all." Kaji chimed in. 

Uenoyama shot him a grateful look as he went to pack away his guitar and gather his things. Uenoyama wanted to leave as soon as possible but stuck around to walk with Mafuyu as it would draw more unwanted attention to himself if he left without him.

They were silent on their way out of the studio, Uenoyama would rather not talk at that moment but knew that there was a chance Mafuyu would question his behavior. 

"Uenoyama, what's wrong? You've been weird all day, did something upset you?" Mafuyu questioned.

Uenoyama's mind instantly went to the situation that had made him upset and heartbroken. The conversation replayed in his head, his sister had been upset that Kaji had broken it off with her and when she found out he loved another guy it didn't help with her emotions. 

His sister confronted him about his liking of Mafuyu and how it didn't make any sense. Uenoyama had to listen to her tell him it wasn't right for him to like a guy because it made no sense to her.

When she made it clear she didn't accept him for liking a boy that was when his heart broke. Uenoyama didn't think his heart should've broken at that since really she was just taking her frustration out on him, but it did break his heart as he had trusted her with all of his being. 

"It's nothing." Uneoyama's muttered, shaking his head to rid himself of the memory.

"Obviously it's not nothing you are crying Uenoyama!" Mafuyu exclaimed, sure enough, cold icy tears fell down Uneoyamas cheeks. "Tell me so I can help you!" Mafuyu pressed. 

"My sister broke my heart!" Uneoyama loudly exclaimed, "She-she told me-me that how I feel about-about you-you just doesn't ma-make sense and isn't right!" Uenoyama cried out, "it's stupid and that of all things shouldn't have made my heart feel like it had been stomped on but it did!" He sobbed. 

Silence was what followed, Uenoyama couldn't bring himself to look at Mafuyu so he carried on walking towards Mafuyu's station. 

"Uenoyama, it's completely normal to have your heart broken from someone you love not understanding you," Mafuyu spoke, his hand grabbing Uenoyama's wrist. "Stay at mine tonight, that way you can think things through and calm down without having to stress over your sister." Mafuyu offered. 

"Is that really okay?" Uenoyama asked, Mafuyu nodded his head a small form of relief washed over Uenoyama.

The two of them made their way to Mafuyu's apartment, Uenoyama leaned on Mafuyu through the train ride. 

When they arrived at the Satou residence, they entered quietly Mafuyu informed Uenoyama his mom was typically in bed by the time he arrived home. He also explained she would feed and take Tadama outside for him in the afternoons when he wasn't home. 

The two of them shuffled to Mafuyus room where Tadama was asleep right outside the door, he perked up when Mafuyu approached. Mafuyu leaned down to pet him before letting Uenoyama enter in first. 

After Mafuyu instructing Uenoyama to get comfortable Uenoyama was eventually laying in Mafuyus bed in just a T-shirt and his boxers, Mafuyu did the same. 

The bed was cramped with the two of them on it, but eventually, Mafuyu who must've gotten tired of leaning on the edge pulled Uenoyama in so that they both laid on their sides facing each other mere centimeters from each other's faces. One of Mafuyus arms was laid over Uenoyamas hip while his other hand reached up and fiddled with Uenoyamas hair. 

Uenoyama grew tired and gripped Mafuyus shirt nuzzling himself closer to him, as comfortably as possible. As he drifted off the sleep he listened to Mafuyu hum while placing butterfly kisses on Ueonyamas forehead. 

All Uenoyama could think of was whatever happened in the future with his sister was something he'd deal with later, and also he was blessed with dating Mafuyu. 

**Author's Note:**

> If I remember correctly Uenoyama and his sister do make up in the manga, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. I do like Yayoi shes great, but I wanted to write something angsty.


End file.
